Sonic the Hedgehog : Eggman's Dominance
by Beagleman1996
Summary: What if Eggman ( despite his supposed Q of 300 ) actually succeeded for once? When Sonic and Tails attempt to infiltrate Eggman's secret pyramid base, they soon learn that all is not as it seems, and that Eggman has developed a deadly weapon, with devastating consequences; Especially for one of our heroic .. UPDATE : Chapter 2 up !


**Sonic the Hedgehog: Eggman's Dominance**

_**Hey All who have stumbled upon this story. Welcome to my first fan-fic (well, first I've published, more on that later). The idea came while I was playing Sonic Colours and thought "What if Eggman, for once in his life, genuinely succeeded in his plans?" And thus, this story was born. I'm only uploading the Prologue and first chapter to see what reaction they get. Then, periodically, I'll upload the rest of the chapters. After I've uploaded all of this story, I might upload the first chapter of my old fan-fic called " Sonic the Hedgehog: A new beginning " ( with hindsight I don't think that one's very good ), and if you guys like it, then I'll upload the rest of that too. Enjoy **___

_**All Sonic related characters, locations and music ©Sega and Sonic Team **_

_**Story rated 'T' for moderate violence and frequent mild language.**_

**Prologue**

**Robotnik HQ: 5:00am**

Dr Eggman wrestled the long sheet of manuscript onto a table, and started pacing back and forth across the room. The mad scientist's sharp, piercing eyes darted around the room, looking for someone other than himself to blame. Finally, they settled on a yellow, cube shaped robot.

"Cubot", he hissed, "why didn't you tell me before you couldn't find enough mail-boxes? I specifically requested all the ones in Station Square, and you've only got just over half of them. The last thing I need at this stage is a setback. It'll be morning soon, and I imagine the dim-witted idiots Station Square calls "Citizens" will have begun to notice that their mailboxes are disappearing. You're very lucky there's a postal strike; the Postmen will be more likely to get blamed than me." Since Cubot couldn't show any facial emotion, he hung his head in shame. Eggman's expression softened a little.

"Look, I know this plan is enormous, possibly my biggest yet, but the results will be worth it. Sonic will be out of the way, and I will finally be able to re-build my interstellar amusement park knowing nothing will stop me. "

"You sure you'll be able to defeat him?" Cubot asked in his high-pitched, ear-grating voice. "I mean, Sonic's thwarted your plans for ages, even when you came within a hair's width of succeeding."

"I know, but you shouldn't concern yourself with that. He will without doubt notice I'm up to something. If all goes well, _he'll_ come to _me._" With that, Eggman marched over to the table, rolled up his plans, and headed out the door, with Cubot quickly following.

**Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins: 7:30am**

The smell of frying bacon was enough to grab the attention of anyone, and this was no exception. These particular particles wafted into the nostrils of a blue hedgehog lying in a haphazard position under his bed-covers.

"Ohhh Amy, turn off the lights for me, will you ?.." Sonic mumbled, still in sleepy-by land, before his eyes shot open, waking him from his dream in which, *shudder* he was actually in love with Amy. He rested on his elbows and raised his head slightly, trying to place that lovely smell. When his brain suddenly clicked into gear, he threw off his bed covers, and before you could say 'I'm hungry', he was seated at the breakfast bar; his eyes eagerly looking at three rashes of bacon sizzling like angry snakes in the pan.

"And a very good morning to you too, Sonic. "

Sonic groaned.

"Tails, you've interrupted the moment I was so willing to savour." He cast his weary eyes on the small two tailed fox that had just come out of the pantry with a spatula to flip the bacon. Tails shook his head.

"Sonic, I make your breakfast every morning. You could at least show me some gratitude. I have to sacrifice half an hour's sleep." At this, Sonic chuckled.

"Well Tails, it's not as if you've been getting much sleep anyways, certainly not recently." Tails shrugged.

"True, but any extra sleep I can get makes all the difference. Besides, you do know I was up until 3am fixing my plane? Actually, there's a news segment I want to show you. It baffled me." Sonic looked very surprised.

"This I need to see; It's not often something baffles _you_." With that, Tails switched off the cooker, and sauntered over to the T.V . Staying up until past midnight in his workshop the night before, he'd been up late enough to record the news segment, and now proceeded to rewind it for Sonic to see. The wiry, blond newsreader, who himself looked confused, ruffled his papers, cleared his throat, and began:

"**In the top story today, citizens all around Mobius have been baffled by the sudden disappearance of over half of Station Square's mail-boxes from many major streets. As of yet, no one has seen them being taken, rather they were present the night before, but were gone by this morning. Despite some attributing this event to Postal Workers who are currently on strike, many others have pointed fingers of suspicion at the mad scientist, Dr Ivo Robotnik, who has of late been very inactive. S.S.P.D are asking anyone with possible information to come forward. We can only h…" ** Tails paused the segment. He'd seen enough. As had Sonic, who sat, staring at the screen with a gobsmacked expression. He suddenly blinked, and shook his head, grinning.

"Well, I know the Postal Workers hate their jobs, but I didn't think they'd go that far!" Sonic quipped. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Sonic, this isn't a time for lame humour. I've got a bad feeling about this. You know Eggman, he's always thinking up ingenious schemes to hide his true plans, like he did with that interstellar amusement park. He's up to something. We should at least go to his base and see what we can find. I'm stumped as to why he'd need mail-boxes, though. "As if on cue, Sonic's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Alright, we will, but first finish cooking my breakfast. I'm hungry," Sonic snapped. Tails groaned, but reluctantly slogged to the cooker and re-commenced flipping the bacon.

**Robotnik HQ: 8:30am**

"It seems you're off the hook, Cubot", Eggman smiled. "As it turns out, I've re-done my early calculations and found that 40 mail-boxes will produce just the right amount of vapour to complete phase one of the plan. I won't need you for a while. Go off and fix Orbot's voice chip. I can't believe it, first you, now Orbot; that being said, I find his Michael Jackson impression a little less ear-grating than your old Pirate Voice. Well don't just hover there, go!" He gestured to the door.

"Yes sir, thank you sir.." Cubot's square face remained the same as always, but the fear in his voice couldn't be hidden. He quickly exited. Sighing happily, Eggman settled into his curvaceous hovering chair, and surveyed the huge screen sat in front of him. The calculations were perfect. He allowed his mind to wander to other matters; namely those of Sonic the Hedgehog, who would have doubtless noticed that something was up. Eggman smiled to Himself. Though Sonic had thwarted countless plans of his over the years, there was a first time for everything, and Eggman knew that this was the time.

"He's in for such a humiliation….and possibly pain." He chuckled softly.

**Chapter 1: Rat poisoning.**

Sonic relaxed back into his seat, allowing the wind to flow through his quills and massage his face. He was particularly thankful of the reason why Tails had been up late the night before. He had completing the final checks to his V16 engine that was now purring happily in the plane's engine bay. It was not only incredibly powerful, but also very quiet, allowing Sonic to take in more of the scenery below him. It was constantly changing. They had left Tails' workshop, flown over the bustling streets of Station Square ,left the grassy fields and yellow-stoned loops of Green Hill Zone far behind, and were now reaching the edge of the Desert. Though the desert was mostly barren, a single tall pyramid loomed in the distance. Many presumed it contained tombs of ancient pharaohs, but running through its caves and fighting the 'Egg Golem' a while back had taught Sonic differently. Both he and Tails knew it contained Eggman's secret base. The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, apart from Tails narrowly avoiding crashing into a sand dune as he tried to land on a long stone path leading up to the pyramid. To their surprise, the door slid open the moment they walked up to it. Feeling apprehensive, they ventured inside, with Sonic completely unaware of just what he was about to face underground.

After traversing many candle-lit hallways and staircases, they finally reached a wall that looked slightly artificial at the end of a long corridor. Sonic pushed all over the wall, looking for a concealed switch. After many seconds of turning up nothing, Tails walked forward and casually pushed Sonic out of the way.

"Allow me," he said, before reaching into his brown jacket. Before they had left, Tails had insisted changing into full flying gear: small brown jacket, goggles and brown boots. Now Sonic saw why. Concealed in his jacket were a whole host of knives and lock-picking devices. Not only that, but when Tails put his goggles over his eyes, Sonic could have sworn he saw a green glow coming from them.

"Sonic, you were barking up the wrong tree." He smirked, before walking to the wall to the left of the artificial one and pressing his hand against the middle of the wall to its left. There was a small bleep, and the fake wall slid right, behind the real one next to it. What met their eyes was, in contrast to the pyramid, a modern brightly-lit white room with a smooth marble walkway that lead up to a crescent-shaped table with a screen built into it. Eggman's main computer. They'd found it.

"Tails, what is that thing?" Sonic asked in amazement. Tails lifted off the goggles to show him.

"X-ray goggles. They can see behind walls." Sonic smiled.

"Tails, what would I do without you?"

"Not a lot, that's for sure."

"Come on, let's get to work," Sonic replied. They walked over to the table, with Sonic feeling very excited. If they could hack into Eggman's mainframe and prevent him from accessing it, they would at the very least find out what he was up to. As they reached the table, Sonic couldn't resist. He plonked himself into the chair, and said, with a laughably bad voice :

"Oh, hohohohohoho! I will destroy you Sonic. I can conquer Station Square with my obesity!" he proclaimed. Tails sniggered.

"You do a better impression of Eggman than he does of himself!" Sonic sighed happily, and then turned to face the screen. At the moment it was blank, but Tails simply touched it and it sprang to life. While Sonic was busy spinning in the chair, Tails tapped into various icons on the screen. Most contained just e-mails and other documents, but on the third icon, Tails paused. It took him a while to comprehend what he was looking at.

"Uh…Sonic?" He muttered. Sonic abruptly stopped spinning in the chair.

"What is it?" He asked. Tails was about to open his mouth to tell him, when the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking into place could be heard behind them. They froze.

"Don't move a muscle, Sonic. Tails, step away from that screen."

"Eggman!" Sonic chuckled with mock surprise, standing up and noticing with a pistol in his hand. "I thought you'd show up."

"Eggman smiled devilishly." I could say the same about you, Sonic." Sonic's smile faded a little. He gave Eggman a confused look, before shrugging and returning to his cocky demeanour.

"Wow Eggman, how long has it been since you've pointed a gun at me? Not since that time on the Ark. I'm _almost _scared. We know what your plans are; once again you've made it too easy for me. I'll stop them, just like I've always done." At this, Sonic pointed at himself and smirked. Eggman did the same, only with a gleam in his eyes.

"You know what they say Sonic: Pride comes before a fall." He lowered the gun a little, and fired straight through Sonic's left leg. For a split-second Sonic stood there with his eyes like dinner-plates, unable to believe what had just happened. Then, the pain came through. He howled and dropped to his knees.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, and ran over to him. Sonic pushed him away, all the while staring upwards at Eggman, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Finally! I've wanted to do that for years". Through his heavy breathing, Sonic managed to speak.

"Enjoy it while you can, you fat bastard. You think a broken leg is gonna put _me_ out of action?" At this, Eggman threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, Sonic, you really don't get it! Up until now the only reason you've outsmarted me for so long is because I've been too soft on you and didn't seize the opportunity during the few times I managed to capture you. Well, not anymore; my plan has already begun, and you won't be getting out of here anytime soon so you can render any attempts to stop me useless." Sonic's ears perked up.

"What do you mean we won't be getting out of here anytime soon? You're not going to.."

Eggman took a few steps back, and smiled.

"Some time in here to reflect on your downfall will do you good." He turned to leave.

"COME BACK!" Sonic roared, and leapt forward with all his might. But he immediately realised that with only one working leg, all he could do was crawl pathetically along the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind his left leg. Eggman stepped outside the room, and turned to face Sonic with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Goodbye Sonic. I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but I'm not going to kill you. Not _yet, _anyway." Sonic would have asked why, but his main priority at this point was getting to Eggman. He didn't get the chance. Eggman pressed the concealed button in the wall, and the fake wall slid shut surprisingly quickly. When Sonic eventually reached it, he thumped his fists against it in despair.

"Let us out!" He yelled. There was no sound from the other side of the wall. Eggman was well and truly gone. Sonic turned to face Tails, and lay against the wall. Tails, for this whole incident, had only been able to stand with a look of shock on his face. Upon seeing Sonic slumped against the wall, he ran over to him.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sonic looked at him like he was stupid.

"Tails, are you blind? Look, give me something to stem the bleeding." Tails pulled a packet of tissues out of his jacket.

"These'll have to do for now." Sonic nodded, grabbed the packet of tissues and yanked at least ten of them out, wrapping them around his leg and wincing with pain.

"Look, we need to get out of here. Use your goggles, see if there's a way out." Tails reluctantly left Sonic, but instead of looking around the room, went over to the computer. Sonic's breathing increased.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Tails didn't turn around.

"If I can hack into Eggman's computer, I might be able to stop the machine before it does any further damage." He started jabbing furiously at the screen. Sonic's only response was to groan and slide yet further down the wall. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Actually, Tails, what did you see just before Eggman ambushed us?" Tails stopped tapping at the screen and turned to face him.

"Well, it looked like a diagram of a mailbox, but with a small gun protruding from it. You remember the mailboxes that were taken from Station Square? It's clear now that Eggman took them, but what confused me is not only that it seemed to house a large container within it, but the nozzle's diameter is too small to fire any large explosive or bullet." Sonic then became aware of a faint buzzing sound. He frantically looked around to find the source of the noise. His eyes quickly settled on two small nozzles protruding from the ceiling. Just before Sonic was about to alert Tails, Eggman's voice, projected through a hidden loudspeaker emanated broadly and unwelcomingly into the room.

"How are you two getting on there? Good?"

"Okay Eggman, you've had your fun. Stop pointing those things and let us out….. Please?" Sonic asked, his voice shaking. He could hear Eggman chuckle softly.

"Scared are you? That's good; it'll be more fun for me that way. Anyway, you've waited long enough to hear my plan. But first, I think we need to make things a bit harder for you." The screen, which Tails had been scrounging through menus on for the last minute but to no avail, suddenly shut off. Tails hit the screen to try and get it back on, but it was well and truly shut down. He turned to face the loudspeaker, with a furious look on his face. Eggman continued as if nothing had happened.

"As I was saying, you may have noticed a wireframe model of a mailbox on the screen at one point. Well, that mailbox contains a…harmless sleeping gas. You were expecting something a little more exciting, weren't you? Well, that comes after Station Square's citizens have been put to sleep. I will proceed to drop 500 tonnes of explosive on them. It gets better! If anyone does survive, they will be dazed, confused, and not in touch at all with their surroundings. This is primarily to stop people trying to escape the town. I can then rebuild what's left of my interstellar amusement park, except with no wisps this time since you _freed _them." Sonic and Tails stood there, thunderstruck. Eventually, Sonic found his vocal chords.

"Your amusement park? So that's what this is all about! Eggman, I…. You've tried this before, and we foiled your plan spectacularly. What makes you think you'll succeed this time? Besides, what's the point of rebuilding your park if you've just obliterated the nearest town for over 100 miles? There'll be no-one to stay in it." Eggman snorted through the loudspeakers.

"Sonic, please use your brain for once. Of course I'm not going to kill _all _of Station Square's inhabitants. Yes, a considerable number may die from the blast, but, for the ones who survive, I will give them the choice to either stay in a ruined, desolate wasteland, or a clean, modern space amusement park with fun attractions and a good life." A hint of an evil laugh crept into Eggman's voice at those last words. Sonic's face darkened.

"Your park won't be any of those things! I wasn't born yesterday. You captured a whole alien life form to power it the last time. You'll rule with an iron fist! "After a brief pause, Eggman spoke again.

"Yes Sonic, that will be the case, but it's either that or try to resist me and face the consequences. It's really up to them. Besides, I will have my fill. I've never been able to rule the whole World thanks to you, so my Amusement Park will suffice, at least for the moment. Now, what shall I do with you two? The inconvenience you've caused me over the years will be repaid. I think it's time for you to get some sleep. After all, you are my lab rats." Suddenly, the small laser guns began to hiss softly, and a thin green vapour emerged from their tips. Sonic immediately realised what the vapour was. He turned to face them, with a sinking feeling of realisation. As a last-ditch attempt, he tried to plead with Eggman.

"Eggman please, if you let us out, I promise we'll let you do whatever you intend. We.."

"No we won't!" Tails shouted. His sudden outburst startled both Sonic and Eggman. Tails had said barely anything during the recent events. But now, he stood defiant, bolt upright, pointing at the loudspeaker.

"Eggman, this is just the beginning. You've never succeeded in anything you've done, and that's not about to change, Sonic and I w…" He was cut off mid-sentence. He immediately erupted into a coughing fit, then slowly flopped to the ground and lay still. Sonic would have tried to help him, but he too was starting to feel woozy. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Eggman's cackle, engraving itself into his head like a knife.

_**So there you are. The Prologue and Chapter 1 of this story are up! ( Obviously, how else would you read it? ). I've already mentioned pretty much everything I needed to in my Author's note at the beginning, so all that's left to say is this : I can't force anyone to write a review, but I would appreciate it if you could. Constructive criticism will help me improve the rest of the chapters of this story, and praise will….make me feel good **____** Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
